batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Doll
Marion Louise "Mary" Dahl AKA Baby Doll, was a female actress who was born with systemic hypoplasia, a rare condition which kept her from ever growing, meaning that she spent all of her life looking like an adorable little girl. History Dahl became famous for a brief period when she played the title character in the TV sitcom "Love that Baby" (when she was 20, though she still looked like she was 5). She and the show were wildly popular, but as the series got older, the ratings dwindled. In the final season, the producers of the show decided to add a new character; Baby Doll's cousin who was called Spunky. Baby Doll was angry at Spunky because she thought that he was stealing her spot light, especially on one occasion on her birthday episode, where she got her face pushed into her birthday cake by Spunky. Furious, she quit the show in order to turn herself into a proper dramatic actress. Her first role other than Baby Doll was in Macbeth. Unfortunately, the reviews for the play and her acting were terrible, ruining Mary's chances of becoming a popular actress. When her career went down the toilet, she tried to get Baby Doll back on the air because it had been canceled when she left, but the networks turned her down. After that, Mary tried to get any job that came her way, but was always shunned and never got the role. Without any jobs coming her way, Mary went through a rough, depressing period of her life where she realized that the only time when she had been truly happy was when she was in the show as Baby Doll, when she used to have a "family" in the show and was adored by millions of viewers. Keeping her persona as Baby Doll permanently, Baby went around with Mariam and her hired goons and kidnapped all of the original cast of Baby Doll, bringing them together so that she get revenge on Spunky and her fellow cast members. She tied all of the actors up in the Baby Doll set and bought along a Birthday cake. After pushing Spunky's head into the cake, she then got a stick of TNT, put it on the cake like a candle and lit it, planning to blow up the cast members and herself. Spunky ruined her plan by grabbing the TNT with his mouth and throwing it to the other end of the studio, throwing it far enough away that it exploded without hurting anybody. Batman crashed into the room and revealed that the actor who played Spunky wasn't the actor but was actually Robin in disguise. After Batman and Robin had realized what Baby Doll was doing, they had gone to the actor, told him what was going to happen and the man had let Robin take his identity. When Robin had been captured, he had sent a radio signal to Batman who had traced it and found out where Baby Doll was. While Robin released the captives, Batman chased Baby into a nearby fair, and then into a Fun House. Inside the Fun House, Baby came across a hall of mirrors. Within one of the distorted mirrors, Baby saw herself as an adult woman, how she believed she should look had her life been different . Realizing this to be fake, just as her character, Baby Doll was, she shot and broke all of the mirrors before breaking down mentally and running out of bullets, weeping in frustration at the normal life she would never have. When the Batman walked up to her, she went peacefully, uttering her infamous catchphrase "I didn't mean to". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Living Characters